Drabbles: Which will become a story?
by Raik
Summary: Vote on one of three different drabbles on a poll on my profile for which one you want to become a story!
1. Drabble 1

Welcome to Drabbles!! I will have chapters of random Naruto Drabbles, and the one people like the best and let me know it in reviews, I will turn into a story!

if you want something humorous, try chap 2

First Drabble!

-/-/-/-/-linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline-/-/-/-

Once again he found himself in the empty sewage of his mind. Red chakra reeking of evil wormed and twisted it's way onto the floor in front of the cage. The cage that sealed the Kyuubi no Yoko. The angry demon that terrorized the Leaf Village, killing thousands.

His threat was diminished, his might sealed into the likes of this boy that stood in front of him. "SO... What of my proposition? will you release me and my might into this world? I could help you. give you great power... I wonder... what will you do?"

The blond boy kept his head down. He walked forward, slowly, dauntingly, but the moment could not be slowed. His arm went towards the seal that bound the Kyuubi to his cage, the boy, his container. The edges of the paper came off as he slid his fingers slipped under it.

One last moment of regret.

The seal was quickly torn off.

-/-/-/-/-linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline-/-/-/-

If you want this to become a story, vote in a review... better yet, I'll put a poll on my profile (at the very top) of which drabble you want!

the poll will be open until the day after thanksgiving... so November 23, 2007


	2. Drabble 2

Another drabble!!!

remember vote for which drabble you want to become a story by going to the poll on top of my profile page. poll ends day after thanksgiving!

Kinda half summary/preview thing

-/-/-/-/-linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline-/-/-/-

When Naruto returns from his 3 year training trip, he sure looks good in those new clothes(different than series)! Real good. In fact, So good that he suddenly gets fangirls! Now Sasuke, that's still here, Is'nt happy abut someone who could potentially have more fangirls than him.

So it's on! with a competition, and a serious wager over the winner sets in over who can get the most and cutest fangirls. But what happens when a third player gets thrown in?

An event of epic proportions that ultimatley changes the Leaf and Sand.

Who will win?

Who will judge?

vote for this if you want to find out!


	3. Drabble 3

Drabble 3!!

it seems dark and sad, but it won't be a story like that, this just happens to be a depressing part. it would be an adventure-thing.

-/-/-/-/-linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline-/-/-/-

He cried as he dug up their graves. Zabuza, Haku. He didn't think they deserved such horrible demises as what they had, then buried with the crude wooden crosses Kakashi had carved for their graves.

The rest of his squad was sleeping peacefully in their cabins in the wave country at Tazuna's house. The next day they would be leaving for the Leaf, and Naruto wanted to do this without his team's knowledge.

'It just had to be raining...' He thought as he threw his shovel aside and reached into the hole, pulling out the body of haku and laying next to the already dug up Zabuza. He removed a scroll from his equipment pouch. He put it on the ground and unrolled it, unconcerned about the rain. The partially open scroll revealed pre-written kanji(Japanese letters) in seal formation. He dragged the body of Zabuza over to the scroll. He had a hard time with this, for rigimortis had set in. The young shinobi layed the dead man on the scroll.

He then took a kunai with a small piece of paper rolled around the handle with seals on it, and stuck it into Zabuza's chest. He placed his foot onto the dead shinobi's chest and clapped his hands together in a seal. "Hai!" What was left of Zabuza's chakra was blown out the kunai's handle into which Naruto sealed into a section of the scroll. He did this because he then sealed Zabuza into a section of the scroll and there could not be any chakra in the body when this was done.

He repeated this process for Haku. He wanted to wait until he could give them a more proper funeral. After both shinobi were in the scroll, he fell into the mud out of exhaustion. 'Just a little..more,' he reassured himself. He glanced over at the great sword which was thrust into the ground at the head of Zabuza's grave. He heaved it out of the ground, with a great deal of effort, and struggled under the gigantic unproportional weight of the sword. He then sealed that, too.

-/-/-/-/-linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline-/-/-/-

Vote by leaving reviews, but the vote that counts is the one on the poll on the top of my profile page!


	4. status update

Okay, so far only 2 people voted for drabbles. Vote for your favorite! Voting ends day after thanksgiving!


End file.
